Proposal
by StormWolf10
Summary: Broadchurch crossover. In which Rose and Alec finally get some time alone and away from the kids, but Alec just has to spoil the mood...


**A/N: In which Alec puts his foot in it at the most awkward of times…**

Afternoons like these were few and far between. Rose and Alec had the house to themselves, and they were determined to make the most of it. Freya was at work, Ellie had the afternoon off and had offered to have Tony and Oliver with her, and Alec had booked the next few days off of work, determined to spend more time with Rose.

Oliver was eight months old, crawling, and that had been what had led Alec to insisting on taking a few days off work. Rose knew that, if they could afford it, he'd only work part-time, but they couldn't afford it, so they had to make do with a stolen few days every now and then.

It was a Saturday, and Ellie had barely picked Tony and Oliver up before Alec had Rose up against the wall, kissing her passionately.

"Alec," Rose managed as she gently pressed a hand to his chest, forcing him away momentarily. "Just wait till we get upstairs, yeah? The kids have only just left."

"Can't wait," Alec growled back, pressing back into her and smirking as Rose squirmed.

"Alec," Rose tried again, although she didn't fight him as he leant back down for another kiss. Her resolve was crumbling, that Alec could see and hear as she sighed against him.

"Come on then," he sighed as he pulled away from her, deciding to follow Rose's suggestion and move things to the bedroom. He reached down and tugged at her hand, encouraging her to follow him towards the stairs.

The moment their bedroom door swung shut behind them, Alec was pressing Rose against it, reclaiming her lips. Rose's head fell back as she let out a moan, and moments later, she could feel Alec tugging at her clothes. She lifted one foot at a time as he dropped to his knees to tug at her jeans, and as soon as Alec stood again, Rose flipped them, gaining the upper hand. As she kissed him, hard, her hand skirted down to the waistband of his trousers, toying with it. This time, it was Alec's head that fell backwards, a strangled moan escaping him.

"Marry me,"

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose jerked back, brow furrowed as she stared at Alec in shock. For his part, the Scotsman was looking just as surprised at the words that had slipped from his mouth, skin flushed (although Rose wasn't sure if that had been her doing, or the embarrassment), and his gaze skittered from hers.

"What?" Rose asked quietly, unsure she'd heard properly.

She watched Alec swallow, his possessive nature from just minutes before retreating back inside himself. Finally, he- forcibly- met her gaze.

"I said 'marry me'," the Scotsman clarified, voice wavering slightly.

Rose didn't respond. Instead, she crossed her arms across her chest, feeling horribly exposed while Alec still stood there, fully dressed. She knew it was daft, knew Alec had seen her naked numerous times- they had Oliver, after all. But she still felt uneasy, standing completely bare in the middle of their bedroom.

"Alec…" Rose began slowly, shaking her head.

Alec swallowed again, before cutting off Rose before she could continue.

"That _wasn't_ the way I'd planned it," he admitted, with a weak- and, Rose thought, watery- chuckle.

He settled his gaze on a photo of Freya and Oliver, which was in a frame sat on a chest of drawers.

"You'd… You'd planned it?" Rose echoed, brow furrowing in confusion once again.

Alec nodded, gaze still on the photo.

"Why'd you think Ellie offered to have your brother and Oliver?" Alec responded with a small smile. "It was meant to be just the two of us, nice and quiet…"

"During sex?" Rose asked, tone incredulous though a quick glance in her direction assured Alec there was a faint tug of a smile.

"Was meant to be after," Alec admitted slowly. "I'd cook you a nice meal, propose then. Ellie was going to have the boys until eight." He paused. "What's wrong with me proposing during sex?"

"Jus'… A bit cliché, isn't it?" Rose responded, wrinkling her nose but smiling all the same. "An' after sex… Well, still a cliché."

Alec grumbled to himself in annoyance, not noticing Rose's grin.

"Like I said, it was meant to be _after_," he complained. "Just sort of… _Slipped out_."

He watched Rose for a few moments, considering her reaction.

"Was it that bad?" he asked after a few moments, frowning.

Rose blinked, returning his frown in confusion.

"Was what that bad?" Rose asked.

"The idea of me proposing to you," Alec clarified quietly. "You looked pretty upset…"

Then, before Rose could respond, Alec corrected himself.

"No, not upset," he admitted softly. "Horrified. That would be a better word."

"Alec, I wasn't…." Rose began, stepping forward to touch Alec's arm.

He brushed off her touch.

"You asked me to repeat myself, and I did," Alec responded, teeth grit. "When I did repeat myself, you responded by covering yourself up and shaking your head."

"You caught me unaware!" Rose protested, realising that even now she still had her arms wrapped around herself. "The last thing I thought you'd do is propose during sex! I covered myself up because you're still stood there in your suit and tie and I was completely naked. I shook my head because I was going to tell you that we're saving to move house, getting married would cost too much right now!"

Alec's shoulders dropped.

"You could have clarified," he grumbled under his breath.

"My god," Rose sighed, shaking her head, "are you this difficult at work? I can see why Ellie didn't like you!"

Alec snorted in annoyance, and Rose's lips twitched.

"If that's what you were going to tell me, that getting married is unaffordable right now," Alec began slowly, meeting Rose's gaze, "then why haven't you answered my question?"

Rose blinked.

"Alec, if I recall," she responded, stepping closer, "you didn't ask me a question."

Alec blinked. Then frowned. Then dropped to one knee.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked incredulously, a giggle escaping her.

"Asking you the question," Alec responded, reaching for her hands. "Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me?"

Rose bit her lip for a few moments, pretending to ponder the question. Then, grinning, she responded.

"Of course I will! Now get up!"

Alec grinned, getting to his feet quickly and pulling Rose in for a kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Alec raised an eyebrow, glancing down at Rose's still-naked body.

"We'll tell everyone I had clothes on, yeah?" Rose asked quietly, grinning.

Alec nodded.

"I think that'll be best."


End file.
